mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Sneezy
Sneezy is one of the seven dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was voiced by Billy Gilbert in the original film and is currently voiced by Bob Joles. |films = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Who Framed Roger Rabbit Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Teacher's Pet (cameo) The Lion King 1½ (cameo) Mickey's House of Villains |shows = House of Mouse Once Upon a Time The 7D |rides = Snow White's Scary Adventures Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams Fantasmic! Mickey Mouse Revue Main Street Electrical Parade SpectroMagic Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade Light Magic Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (upcoming) |games = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Disney Princess Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |animator = Ward Kimball Vladimir Tytla Fred Moore Shamus Culhane Les Clark |voice = Billy Gilbert Will Ryan Bob Joles |alias = Crazy fool |personality = Kind, thoughtful, cowardly, embarrassing, eruptive, allergic, friendly, lovable |appearance = Short, Plump, half bald, short white beard, hazel eyes, red nose, brown jacket, brown pants, orange cap, black belt with gold buckle, brown tights, brown shoes |family = Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, and Bashful (brothers), Dopey (foster brother) |occupation = Miner |alliance = Good |goal = To protect Snow White |home = Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs |friends = Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Dopey, The Prince, Ventus, and Aqua |enemies = The Queen/The Witch |Likes = Diamonds, music, dancing |Dislikes = Sneezing, danger |powers = Sneezes |weapons = Pick axe |fate = Watches Snow White leave with the Prince. Personality Like most of the dwarfs, Sneezy's name reflects his nature. Due to his severe hayfever, he sneezes frequently throughout the film and his symptoms often prevent him from speaking. His sneezes are of gale force capacity and can blow away anything and anyone in his path. As a result, the other dwarfs are quick to hold his nose whenever he feels a sneeze coming. He can usually predict a sneeze and give warning buts sometimes "you can't tell, when you gotta, you gotta" Sneezy is one of the friendlier dwarfs in the group, despite his frustrating affliction. He seems to humor Dopey more than the others and partakes in a number of his antics. This may be because he knows how it feels to be embarrassed on a daily basis, due to his violent sneezing. Appearance Sneezy (much the same as Sleepy or Bashful) is "plump", but not as much as for example Doc or Happy. His short, white, tufty beard leads up to the top of his partially bald head. He has hazel brown eyes, stubby eye lashes and a bulbous, red nose. He wears an orange cap and a brown jacket, with gold buttons, a back belt goes around that. On his bottom he wears maroon trousers and brown slippers as shoes. Role in the film Working at the Mine Sneezy is first introduced, with his six companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Grumpy, Bashful, and Happy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm, and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Sneezy is the sixth in line as the dwarfs sing Heigh Ho. Finding Snow White When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, Doc suddenly stops (causing the six other dwarfs to pile up behind him), noticing that light is coming from the house. The dwarfs think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage; Doc, holding a candle, tells them to search everywhere. The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. Bashful sees some flowers and shows them to Sneezy; being allergic, starts to utter "Don't do it. My nose. My hayfever. You know I can't stand it", the other dwarfs cover his nose, he says "thanks" but that does no good. He lets fly a giant sneeze, blowing the other dwarfs across the room. Grumpy starts to tell Sneezy to which he replies "I couln't help it, I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta. I...I gotta, it's coming" and shows signs of sneezing, to which the dwarfs tie his beard and whiskers around his nose to keep him quiet, this succeeds. They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The dwarfs decide that they must get rid of this beast once and for all, and enter the bedroom, once again led by Doc. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realize that it is the princess, Snow White. Sneezy is the first to comment on how pretty she is. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Sneezy fourth, due to the fact he is about to sneeze. In the Cottage Doc attempts to express his delight, but is flustered, and gets into an argument with Grumpy, who wants Snow White to leave. Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. Grumpy follows the dwarfs outside but refuses to wash. The other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly, while singing Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song). Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with The Silly Song. Sneezy yodels a long verse while a transfixed Dopey watches his Adam's apple bob up and down vigorously. Dopey then attempts to perch on Sneezy's shoulders wearing a long coat which almost makes Sneezy sneeze but Dopey prevents it and they fumble on to dance with Snow White. Right at the climax of the song, Sneezy, with Dopey still on shoulder starts jittering both his words and his movements, peering though the bottom half the coat to warn his brothers and Snow White that a sneeze is on the way. Everybody dives for cover just as Sneezy jitters some more before letting out the huge sneeze from earlier, thus inflating the coat which causes Dopey to pop out of the top letting the coat slow sink down to reveal Sneezy's smiling face. This gives everyone a good laugh. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing Some Day My Prince Will Come, which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn, defiant Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Sneezy sleeps next to Dopey, using his bum as a cushion. The Finale The next morning, Snow White kisses each dwarf farewell as he leaves for the mine. A kiss from Snow White is able to prevent one of Sneezy's sneezes. He managers to say "Thanks" before the sneeze return, the power of the resounding sneeze is enough to blow Dopey back inside the cottage. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. She finds the princess baking a gooseberry pie for, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, The dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs, led by Grumpy, chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death, but find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Sneezy was 4th). Other appearances Who Framed Roger Rabbit Sneezy made a small cameo at the end of the film. House of Mouse Sneezy makes several cameo appearances in the animated series always seen with the other dwarfs. He can be seen sneezing during the opening sond, Rockin' at the House of Mouse. In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", while everyone flees the club to avoid Pumbaa's growing gas, Sneezy stays seated cheerfully saying "I can't smell it anyway!" The Lion King 1½ Sneezy made a silhouette cameo at the end of the film making way into the theater as he joins Snow White and the dwarfs as they sit to watch the film. Once Upon a Time In the ABC television series, Sneezy is a resident member of The Enchanted Forest alongside his brothers. His Storybrooke counterpart is Mr. Clark, the town convenience store/pharmacy owner. He briefly believes that Henry stole candy from the store, when in fact it was Nicholas and Ava that slipped the candy into his bag. Sneezy and Mr. Clark are played by Gabe Khouth. Disney Parks The Seven Dwarfs appear in Disneyland's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. They walk in a long line, coming before the Snow White float. Like the other dwarfs, Sneezy is a rare character and can be found mostly on Character Day. Snow White's Scary Adventures Sneezy also appears as animatronics, performing The Silly Song, in Snow White's Scary Adventures. Fantasmic! Sneezy makes a cameo appearance during the bubble montage. Sneezy can also be heard making a slight sneeze SpectroMagic Sneezy attends the nighttime parade in Disney's Magic Kingdom park. Sneezy wears all white with lit up bulbs to add the magic to the parade. Mickey's Revue He joins with the other six dwarfs singing The Silly Song ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Sneezy and the other dwarfs appear along with Snow White in their homeworld, Dwarf Woodlands. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The Dwarfs appear in their homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands, living a peaceful life in their cottage in a clearing within the forest. While working in the nearby mines, they encounter Ventus and mistake him for a jewel thief. All of the Dwarfs except Dopey try to drive him out, but Ven gets the better of them and manages to obtain information on where to look for his friend Terra, though they are still hesitant to trust him. The Dwarfs return to their cottage to find Snow White there, learning how she met Terra and was attacked by Unversed. The Dwarfs conclude that Terra was controlling the monsters, but Ven insists Terra wouldn't do such a thing. Later, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Kingdom Hearts The Dwarfs only appear in a glass podium with Snow White in the Awakening. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either Dwarf Woodlands was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Animation Though designing the dwarfs was relatively easy, animating them proved to be difficult, as the animators, already finding human figures difficult to animate, now had to animate 'ill-formed' human figures. Vladimir Tytlanotedthatthedwarfsshould walk with a swing to their hips, and Fred Moore commented that the dwarfs had to move a little more quickly to keep up with the human characters. In order to establish Sneezy's character during the march home in Heigh Ho, George Stalling noted traits specific to the character, to be taken into account in the animation: An armature of each dwarf was constructed as reference for the animators. The scene in which the dwarfs tie a knot in Sneezy's beard was inspired by a sketch by Albert Hurter. Abandoned Concepts ''Music in Your Soup'' After the song Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song), in which the dwarfs wash themselves, they sit down to eat the soup with Snow White and eat by slurping very loudly. Grumpy arrived late (having been washed vigorously), and is revealed to be the noisiest eater. The scene was cut as it was not felt relevant to the story. ''You're Never Too Old'' You're Never too Old was originally to be sung by the dwarfs to Snow White. It was ultimately cut, because the subject of the song did not seem relevant to the story, and replaced with The Silly Song. Building a Bed for Snow White A scene was storyboarded and partly animated in which the dwarfs hold a meeting to decide on a gift for Snow White. Sleepy's idea for a bed is ultimately agreed upon. Sneezy's job is to stuff with the mattress, which inevitably causes him to let off a humongous sneeze. Gallery es:Mocoso (enanito) Category:Disney Characters that is in the Kingdom Hearts series